WarioWare: Smooth Moves
WarioWare: Smooth Moves is a party video game developed by Nintendo SPD and Intelligent Systems. The game was published by Nintendo for its Wii video game system in Japan in December 2006, and in Europe, North America, and Australia in January 2007. It was re-released in 2011 in Europe as part of the Nintendo Selects program. It is the fifth game in the WarioWare series of games, and the only game in the series to be released for the Wii (not including WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase, another WarioWare game for the Wii) . Like its predecessors, WarioWare: Smooth Moves is built around a collection of microgames that last about five seconds each, and which require that the player hold the Wii Remote in specific positions. The game offers the microgames to the player in rapid succession, by first instructing the player to hold the Wii Remote in a specific manner, and then showing them the microgame. The microgames are divided into several stages, each of which loosely connects the microgames with the help of a story. Smooth Moves was given generally favorable reviews, receiving aggregated scores of 83% from Metacritic and 81.82% from GameRankings. Praise focused on the game's entertainment value, especially at parties, while criticism targeted its length. WarioWare: Smooth Moves received a ToyAward in the Trend and Lifestyle category from the 2007 Nuremberg International Toy Fair. It was also given the award for Best Action Game at IGN's Wii Best of E3 2006 Awards; the website later named it their Game of the Month for January 2007. WarioWare: Smooth Moves was the United States' 4th best-selling game in its debut month of January 2007. In Japan, it sold 63,954 copies in its debut week of November 27 – December 3, 2006, making it the 4th best-selling launch game for the Wii after Wii Sports, Wii Play, and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Plot One day, a creature called a Splunk steals all of Wario's food. He chases it all the way to a temple containing a stone Wii Remote, called the Form Baton. After escaping a boulder, Wario gloats about his newly-discovered treasure Meanwhile, Mona cheers as a cheerleading captain for the Diamond City football team. Kat and Ana try to defeat an ogre attacking the dojo. A kung-fu student named Young Cricket tries to get pork buns for his teacher, Master Mantis. Jimmy T. gives a cat his umbrella causing others to follow him. Ashley and Red listen to a spell book about growing a monster plant. Dribble and Spitz deliver a young woman to a hill. Dr. Crygor's granddaughter, Penny, participates against him in an inventing competition. 9-Volt gets mad at 18-Volt for breaking his new Game & Watch. A doppelganger of Jimmy T. named Jimmy P. gives a dog a bone resulting in a story similar to Jimmy T.'s. Near the end of the story, Wario receives a bike that Penny made. It turns him into many tiny Warios that eat in a field of strawberries. After coming back together, many Splunks force him to return the Form Baton to the temple. Completing the game unlocks an additional story featuring Orbulon. In it, his ship gets hit by the Balance Stone, the stone form of the Nunchuck and ends up at the temple. Orbulon attempts to turn the temple into a ship but ends up with the same results as Wario. After beating that stage, a special level involving Dr. Crygor is unlocked, where he and Mike work out on a machine called the Kelorometer. Opening WarioWare Theme Song Singles Tomorrow Hill Falling off Tomorrow Hill Characters *Wario *Mona Voice by Satomi Akesaka (Japanese) *Kat and Ana Voice by Kikuko Inoue and Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese) *Young Cricket *Jimmy T *Ashley Voice by Marina Inoue (Japanese) *Dribble and Spitz *Penny Voice by Chiemi Chiba (Japanese) *9-Volt Voice by Mai Aizawa (Japanese) *Jimmy P *Tiny Wario *Orbulon Category:WarioWare Category:WarioWare Smooth Moves Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Mii Version